Aikatsu Legend Chapter 12- How appealing!
Mai stood looking at the stars, her feet gently pressed into the thin pool of water as the ripples danced out around her. She felt Miyu and Hiro approaching, their eyes all locked onto Mai. Mai swiftly turned around, her hair softly flowing in the light summer breeze. "You came." She said with an underlying bitter tone. "I've got a... Job for you." Hiro stood tensely as she looked at Mai, although the fear that once circulated her body on the day she received the prophecy was gone. Hiro wasn't afraid anymore, infact she relished the fact that Mai thought she was terrified of her. Meanwhile, Miyu looked deeply out into the distance- the whispers echoing in her hollow mind as she wished to scream out for Mew. Miyu's once cheerful and friendly attitude completely gone. "There's three students, I want you to 'test'. I bet you can guess who they are." Mai smirked before she started to walk off, climbing onto Arceus to be able to ride off. "History is written by the victors, this is an order not a request." "Euphoria themselves is challenging us to an appeal contest?!" Cai gasped, disbelief in her expression as Ai told us the news. I shakenly raised my hand, tilting my head in confusion. "Hey... excuse me? What exactly is an appeal contest?" I said, causing the other two to stare at me in shock. Ai eventually spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "An appeal contest is basically a performance where you see who can activate the most special appeals, Euphoria is a legendary unit who has been trained to perform special appeals and we are... Us." Ai sighed, before mumbling under her breath. "Not to mention useless idiot Aya can't even activate an aura without almost killing herself with that Alice thing or whatever Aki was talking about." My eyes darkened and I smiled slightly. "Basically we don't have any chance of winning as a team." I chuckled, going extremely pale. "You guys don't worry about me, just activate your own appeals and I'll just focus on singing and dancing." Cai immediately stood up and slammed her hands on the air. "No, no, no! We're doing this together! When we all last performed together we managed to pull you into our special appeal! We can do it again! Right Ai!?" Cai called out loud enough for every member of AIA to hear. Ai blinked in confusion before looking away. "Fine, but we have no chance of winning." Ai muttered. "But is it really about winning? Why not try to have fun, just imagine Euphoria are members of team rocket or something! And we need to stop them experimenting on Pokémon!" Cai giggled, offering Ai her hand- which Ai then quickly slapped in anger. "I don't care if team rocket wants to buy, sell or experiment on Pokémon! I just want to find the girl across the lab!" Ai snapped before sprinting out the room in an angry fit. "Ai, wait!" I called, completely shocked. Ai ran out before she hit a river which she flunked down by and watched flow in a rushed manner. "What meaningless thing happened to you, stupid kitty cat?" A voice said across the river, Ai looked up and found that it was Noelia. Ai sighed bitterly as she looked up to face the obnoxious girl, before putting on her usual sweet attitude. "Greetings idiot die in a h- I mean, Noelia. I'm currently here because my friend said something that triggered a bad memory." Ai spat out in a sweet voice, hoping Noelia would leave her alone. "Bad memories? I can relate with that, Hosha always says things that triggers memories of events I'd rather not think about..." Noelia said quietly, looking up at the sky as she sat down next to Ai. "What? You actually have feelings?" Ai started with spite before going back to her usual cutesy state, talking as if butter wouldn't melt in had mouth. "I mean- what memories are those my Dear Noelia?" Noelia shrugged in response before eventually saying it. "Memories of when I was an idol." Noelia simply said. "Wait you used to be an idol?!" Ai responded in shock. "Yeah, at some place called RBGY academy. I was climbing my way to being a top idol, but due to some complications with my main Pokémon and team rocket Hosha made me quit. Ever since then I've been a designer like him. Designing for a brand I'll never use. I was a pop/sexy type you know, I used that brand Mai uses currently- putting a little twist on the coords." Noelia started before Ai continued to talk. "You? You of all people used to be a pop type? Wow. Well, I don't believe it matters. But tell me, do you ever want to be an idol again?" Ai questioned, feeling slight sorrow in her heart. Noelia sighed and leaned back. "Maybe, but Hosha would probably kill me." She chuckled. "Say, I'll make a deal with you. Become an idol and I'll make up with my friend." Ai smirked slightly. "How the hell does that benefit me?" Noelia raised an eyebrow. "I'll also make sure I talk to you as little as possible." Ai then bluntly stated. "Deal." Noelia said with a massive smile before she patted Ai on the head, standing up. "Good luck, copycat." She smirked before walking off. Ai looked into the water before she slowly got up and walked back to the dorm, opening the door with a sweet smile. As she walked in me and Cai freaked out and leapt to hug her, making her swiftly step to the side and leave us to fall on the ground. "Let's kick Euphoria in their smug legendaries faces in this appeal contest." Ai giggled sweetly. The next morning I woke up on a swing wearing Sandles as Ai and Cai starred at me. "Ah, you're awake! Now swing!" Cai yelled, jumping up and down in boredom. "W-what...?" I mumbled before freaking out as I noticed at their were thorn bushes all around me. "Oh right, Cai- we need to explain to Aya. Well, Aya. This is our super special appeal training! Me and Cai did ours last night. So... It's your turn!" Ai cleared her throat as Cai brought out a big whiteboard and Ai started to point to crude scribbles Cai had made. "This training makes the idol swing into the air like you would in a special appeal, you must do your poses in the air- not holding onto the swing. The thorns are to encourage precision, for if you get it wrong you will get hurt. Special appeals require 100% precision. And the shoes...well, on stage often coords have shoes that are really hard to do special appeals in- this is to prepare you." Ai smiled cutely, like nothing was going to go wrong as she clicked her fingers. "Cai, this is your que." Suddenly Cai snuck up behind me with a massive smirk. "Of we go Aya!" Cai called as she pushed me and I started to swing into the air. My breathing became faster as I tried my hardest to stay calm, half heartedly pulling a pose mid air before I landed back on the ground, a thorn softly scraping my cheek. "Alright. Again." Ai said bluntly. "And this time concentrate, don't you want us to win?!" I was about to launch up off the ground again, this time Cai calling the order of how my feet should move. "Right foot, left foot...c'mon now Aya go even faster!" Cai called out, encouraging me as I continued to swing up and down. "Remember, balance is the key." Ai reminded me again as I hit more thorns. "But finally, our real advantage. Is that we're doing this for each other. And we're friends for life!" Cai giggled. "Deep down, you're probably telling yourself you can't do this. But I know, no we all know. That you Aya Asami, will go somewhere in your idolhood!" Ai finally said. We continued like this for hours just us three, practicing. I gained many a scratch from a thorn, but it didn't matter. And those scars- where scars for my friends. The next morning I woke up, I looked at Ai- she was still asleep so I sneaked back to the swing to get in some last minute practice. It also gave me the opportunity to think of what coord I was gonna use, I wanted the support of the Yakuza tribe- so I was going to use the coord that they gave to me all those days ago. My Pokémon choice was easy, I'd use Ette- my Vibrava and bestest friend. That appeal contest meant so much to Ai and Cai... And I was going to use it to show how much I appreciated them! We met with Euphoria in the contest hall, people had gathered to watch this strange contest. All of Euphoria's fans, gathered in excitement- hoping for them to win. All the students at the school, also there. Everyone knew that we stood no chance, but we were going to try. Us three misfits, were going to give it everything. The clock ticked down, it was almost time for us to go on stage. I grabbed Ai and Cai's hands, this was our stage and nothing was gonna hold us three Misfits back. We approached the Aikatsu machine and I smiled at them, mouthing 'thank you' in my trembling fear as I inserted my coord. We all did. But unfortunately we didn't have coords for our Pokémon, Ai's Clefairy, Ette and Cai's Pikachu. But we ran through our coords anyway and landed on stage. (Swirlix edit by Fluffy.) I looked at Miyu and Hiro before looking back at Ai, Cai and of course- Ette. We could do this, no matter what the odds were we could try. There was a possibility... A possibility we would try our hardest to reach. The music started and we all started dancing, our Pokémon joining in. Hiro and Miyu's auras automatically activated sending Hiro's was made of Flowers, bugs, dragonflies and leaves falling around her with small clocks and a stained glass painting of a flower below her blooming. While Miyu's was full of fully balls of cotton along with rising bubbles and pink sparkles and ribbons, underneath her was a lacy tapestry. They then performed their first special appeal! They two were in a lake under the water sleeping in bubbles before flying out the water and flying through a dream-like forest and landing on a flower with a pose. Then we started to sing. "A buzzing talent that alines with the constellations, An infection of the fields of sweet hope- and despair. Discord and entropy keep my sane state of mind- As my impossible dreams come closer and bind." Suddenly Cai and Ai's auras burst into action! Cai's aura burst out first there were crayons, hearts, speech bubbles and orange sparkles everywhere along with childish crayon drawings and ice cream cones. Ai's aura was next! Small moon's and stars surrounded Ai along with purple ribbons and hearts. Then their passion started to pour out! They activated a special appeal and dragged me into it! We held hand and our Pokémon danced along the arms, we all then fired differently coloured beams into the centre, a massive wisteria tree bloomed and we posed inside of it. "Holding twisted realities at the bottom of my heart, As I walk this icy fate I can't help but feel apart. Ever since you left this reverie, I've blocked everyone out with frost. No one would ever be able to replace your hope themed laugh, A gentle giggle coated in sunlight- One shot down by a silver blade, I wish I could've stopped it." Ai and Cai smiled at me as both Miyu and Hiro activated a special appeal. Miyu grabbed a star and rode it through a sky full of pink sparkles and frills. A trail of hearts followed her before she approached a DNA sign and she jumped into it- making sweets, hearts and stars go everywhere as she posed. Hiro activated her special appeal! She clapped her hands and a portal opened up, she ran through the portal and flew through a tunnel of chaos before flying out and landing on a flower with clocks ticking behind her. Ai winked as we sung and she activated an appeal, dragging me and Cai in once again. We held hand and our Pokémon danced along the arms, we all then fired differently coloured beams into the centre, a massive wisteria tree bloomed and we posed inside of it. "I used to think that my dreams were far away, But they Aline with my thoughts as I fight under the blue moon. A gentle betrayal, fitting like a dress. Only a few more stitches of revenge to go. Few more slashes, stained with crimson. Can't you see my tears are streaming? Either stay with me or just go away, It's a doomed reunion." I looked at Ai and Cai as Hiyo and Miyu activated their third appeal, rising up in bubbles before flying through a forest and landing on a flower with a pose. Cai and Ai were tired, it must've taken so much effort to drag me into the special appeals as well. I felt guilty, but I felt a pressence approaching- much like it had in that competition with Evia or in the Pokémon showcase. I couldn't let it into my heart...it was too dangerous as Aki had said...but perhaps... I reached out and snatched the pressence, merely feeling it's pressence allowed me to activated a special appeal- pulling Cai and Ai into it. I made a diamond shape with my fingers, Ai made a heart shape and Cai made a club shape. Our Pokémon hopped onto the floating shapes that formed as we moved our fingers they posed as they floated really high up then hopped down. Hiro noticed this and smirked, thoughts buzzing through her mind of interest. "Hope swirls like entropy, In a mysterious batter mix- A little spin- a taste of betrayal. Might taste sweeter than a few bitter tears- Oh the lovely despair of you." "Alright! Let's mix things up!" Hiro called in the middle of the performance, returning Vivllion to her Pokeball. Hiro took a deep breath before flicking her arms into the air. "I call upon the power of Celebi! For both of us!" Suddenly Celebi floated behind both Miyu and Hiro before flying into them. This caused a few of Celebi's features to appear on the two and wings sprouted on their back. It was clear that they now had Celebi's powers. They then nodded at each other and performed a fourth special appeal! They two were in a lake under the water sleeping in bubbles before flying out the water and flying through a dream-like forest and landing on a flower with a pose this time a clock ticking behind them. I gasped, how were we going to beat them now? All hopes were lost. We should've never agreed to this, how would we ever beat Euphoria? They were idols of legend, even without Mew. Suddenly I heard singing in my mind, that song again. The one I heard in the woods, the mysterious song that always seemed to help. Words formed in my mind, they felt so familiar...so comforting... They were lyrics. Lyrics to the first part of that mysterious tune. I needed to sing them. So I did. "So why don't you just watch me now? As I sing the song of the fateful relic! A tune, a spin- a Pirouette of the past. Do, re, mi I'm incomplete as I echo your tune! As the notes etude in my etolie mind." As I sung that little verse to myself I could feel a mysterious power approaching, I put my hands up- feeling so uncertain yet sure. "I call upon the power of-" I started before the power was immediately thrown aback as an even stronger power approached, no two powers! Suddenly flinging themselves into the stage came two people with the features of certain Pokémon. Mai and Aki, Arceus and Uxie. Aki wearing a mask, of course, to disguise her identity. They made the mysterious force fly so far away as they fused with their Pokémon to form wings on their backs. They then proceeded to activate four special appeals in the last verse... It was amazing. "Welcome to... The way of hope, Don't get lost- in despair. Entropy, may be clear- But follow me and the hopeful lies." Aki and Mai posed as Miyu and Hiro starred in shock. Me, Ai and Cai's eyes widened as we tried to figure out what exactly had just happened. The audience cheered in excitement and enthusiasm as the four top idols shined in radiance, meanwhile Me, Cai and Ai went backstage. We stood backstage for a bit, discussing what had just happened. But we were happy we managed to pull off three special appeals- together. After a bit Mai stormed back stage with Aki, anger deep in Mai's eyes as Aki trembled behind her. "What the hell were you thinking Aya?! You could've died! Do you have any idea how many people would be put off the school due to that?! You're an idiot!" Mai grabbed my arm and pierced her nails into it so hard it started to bleed a little. "I do not have time to babysit you meaningless first years! One more situation like this...and... ALL three of you are going to be expelled!" "The hell, me and Cai aren't doing anything?!" Ai snapped, before clearing her throat and returning to her sickly sweet voice. "I mean... Of course, Kohaku Mai." That night I went back to my dorm, neither Cai nor Ai wanted to talk to me. Ai decided to sleep in Cai's dorm tonight, I didn't blame her. I lay down on my bed, the summer breeze filtering into the room. I didn't want to sleep, but somehow I gently floated into a dream. The dream placed me in a chamber of light and deep flowing water. Just Infront of me stood a girl, the girl I'd seen singing just before I met Aki. The girl who could seemingly control water. I approached her nervously and suddenly I felt the urge to sing and she sung... At the same time. We both sung the same song, but somehow it was different. "I am the oceans grey waves," I sung, at the same time she sung. "You are the oceans gray waves," I was confused, but it compelled me to sing the next line. "Destined to seek life on the shore, just out of reach." What she sung on that line confused me, yet felt so familiar- she sung: "Destined to find the relics of a song, of despairful hope." We then sung the next lines together, our hands touching- I felt so connected to this strange girl of my dreams. As I sung the girl summoned water, the whole place became an ocean- yet it never drowned me, I could breathe. "But even the thorn in my heart, If I give it time- it may become a rose. So I'll wait, and sing this song- Lost alone, lost in fate." I looked into the girl's eyes before asking a question. "Who...who are you?" But she didn't respond, the dream merely faded and I woke up to Mai standing at my window. I freaked out a little, completely confused and scared. She turned to me and sighed. "Worry about that girl afterward... She isn't a danger- yet. Right now, you need to worry about Mew and finding the lyrics of the relic song....just know, you aren't the only Alice idol who is currently alive." Mai sighed, before she rode out the room into the night sky on Arceus. "Yeeeeaaah! So we got the location of Uxie lads, mhm, mhm. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll make sure it suffers~"